Eclipsed Hearts
by del-kaidin
Summary: Completed - Six Years have passed since the Events in
1. Chapter 1

**Eclipsed Hearts**  
Chapter 1   
  
A soft smile played on her face as Kagome watched her family. It had only been six years since Inu Yasha had reentered her life, 'But what a wonderful six years' she thought. She watched her children playing. Her eldest Cain, with his fathers ears, claws and temper but her coloring. Lay on the floor next to his Uncle Souta playing his new PlayStation game.   
  
Sitting in her Uncle Se's lap, her silver white hair mingling with his, was their beautiful golden eyed three year old, Keiko. A snort of laughter escaped her as she watched the great demon lord of the Western Lands, the CEO of Western Lands Inc., let the three year old ramble on. What it was about she couldn't figure out, but Sesshoumaru was paying close attention. Then her daughters sweet lilting voice reached her, "See, we have the same color hair cause we have the same kinda gene. It's netics." Keiko was so proud of her self, she had managed to explain 'netics to her Uncle Se.   
  
"And where did you learn so much about genetics?" He asked truly amazed that she understood the basic concepts. 'She truly is an exceptional child.'   
  
"Daddy and I watched the movie bout it on TV." She answered.   
  
That he and Inu Yasha had become friends still amused the great demon lord, but that this small white haired girl had wrapped him around her oh so human fingers he would never admit. 'It is only because she reminds me so much of Rin' he thought. He quickly hid a smile as Keiko reached up to kiss his cheek. Then she continued to explain R and A and D and A.   
  
Her mother and grandfather sat at a small table playing Mahjong with Shippo. The Kitsune was mischievous as ever, even if he had grown up and become a doctor, most of his patients were of demon blood, full or half. All those times he had helped her provide aid during the Feudal Era had caused him to study medicine. A light nip on her shoulder brought her out of her thoughts. She felt his arms snake around her waist and relaxed against her husband. She heard him sniff her neck.   
  
"So when were you planning on telling me?" He asked softly, kissing her neck below the ear.   
  
"Tonight. But since you know I guess we can tell everyone after dinner." She turned without breaking his embrace and looked into his golden eyes, her arms slipped around his neck as she raised her lips to his in a soft gentle kiss.   
  
"Yuck." They broke apart to find their son looking up at them. Inu Yasha released her and lifted the boy easily into the air.   
  
"You won't think so one day, my son." He kissed his son on the cheek and placed him back on the floor ruffling his dark hair. Cain gave his father a sour look and vigorously rubbed his cheek. "Now go wash up. Dinner is ready. You too Keiko." Keiko turned and pouted at her father. "Now please."   
  
"But I'm not done teaching Uncle Se about 'netics." she whined.   
  
"You may finish after dinner." Sesshoumaru told her placing her on the floor, "Obey your father." Keiko reached out her small hand silently asking him to come with her. He could never refuse her, just as he had never been able to refuse Rin.   
  
"May I speak with you for a moment Sesshoumaru?" Inu Yasha's voice interrupted. "Go on Keiko, I need to talk to your Uncle Se about adult stuff."   
  
"Come on sweetie Mommy will help you." Kagome said lifting the pouting child into her arms, "Oof, you're getting big." She knew what Inu Yasha wanted to talk about. As soon as he had found out about each of her pregnancies he had set up a trust fund for the child, it pleased her that he made sure each child would always be provided for.   
  
Sesshoumaru gave his brother a puzzled look, they never discussed business at home. Inu Yasha motioned him into his study as they walked towards the door he explained "Kagome is expecting. So tomorrow, I need to come into the office and set up the trust fund for this child. I guess I should also make the changes we discussed in my will."   
  
"Of course. I shall contact the lawyers first thing in the morning. They should have the paperwork ready by noon. Congratulations brother. It is good that our family continues to grow."   
  
Inu Yasha was about to reply when he heard noises from the dining room, he groaned knowing what was coming. Kagome's voice echoed through the town house as she began yelling at their son. "Cain, if you don't sit" he felt the warmth and sudden pull downward "Shit" he said as his entire body collided with the ground "down right this minute you won't be able to sit for a week. Do you understand me. NOW SIT DOWN AND SIT STILL!" After the first sit, Inu Yasha didn't try to get up. He lay there letting his head hit the floor four more times.   
  
"Kagome" He yelled to her gently, "are you finished telling our son to SIT?" He asked. Souta, Shippo, Sesshoumaru, Mrs. Higurashi and Grandfather Higurashi bit back their laughter.   
  
"What?" she asked returning to the den, she looked puzzled until Shippo pointed down. There laying on the floor with his cheek resting calmly on one hand was her husband. "Oh Inu Yasha, I'm sorry." She ran to help him up "Your son just refuses to S..." His hand quickly clamped over her mouth.   
  
"Five times a day is my limit." No longer able to control themselves everyone started to laugh, even Inu Yasha and Kagome joined in.   
  



	2. Chapter 2

Eclipsed Hearts  
Chapter 2   
  
The offices of Western Lands Inc. were bustling with activity when he entered. His Armani suit emphasized his broad shoulders and strong chest, his silver white hair hung to his waist in a smooth braid. He paused at the receptionist desk , with a smile and slight nod of his head to the new receptionist he pick up his morning packet. He walked to the last elevator and entered his pass code. When the door opened he stepped in and briefly looked at his schedule. He was going to be late to the R&D meeting, he shrugged. 'Sesshoumaru can just be mad' he thought. Kagome's morning sickness had started and he'd stayed home to fix the kids their breakfast and wait for their Nanny. He'd left Kagome in bed with a cup of green tea and a sleeve of crackers, and the promise to hurry home.   
  
The door to the elevator opened onto the Executive Offices Floor. On one side Sesshoumaru's departments Contracts, Real Estate and Finance hummed with the smooth efficiency he demanded. On the other R&D, Entertainment and Public Relations went at the usual hectic pace his departments seemed to run with. He walked to his office, accepting the tea his assistant handed him as she took the morning packet from him. The vice president of R&D and his assistants rose and bowed as he walked to his desk. "Sorry I'm late. Shall we begin." Each project was discussed, some were discarded, some had their budget increased and some were tabled for a later date. He rose to his feet as the meeting ended, "Shall we schedule the next meeting for next week?" At their nods he wished them good day and made a note in his planner.   
  
He watched them gather their reports and leave. The Vice President of Music, should have been entering his office, yet she was no where to be seen. Wanting out of his office anyway, he headed towards hers. As he reached her door he heard the music, how she could stand it that loud amazed him. As he opened the door he was not surprised to see her standing, or rather almost dancing to the music coming from the walkman on her desk. She spun and smiled her fangs glinting at him, she reached down and turned off the music.   
  
"Congratulations." she said pulling off the headphones.   
  
"Well I was coming to tell you. Also you missed our meeting" He mock pouted.   
  
"Oh hell, Uncle Inu. Like you really care about a couple of great groups I've found, right now. When dad comes in and has the legal types drawing up trust fund paperwork everyone knows." Leena smiled at him. "Tell Aunt Kagome I'll be by to visit soon."   
  
"You could have come last night." He chided. Sesshoumaru and Rin's daughter, Inu Yasha still couldn't understand how his brother could deny the girls existence. The very thought of denying a child was foreign to him. He knew that his brother blamed his only child for his mate's death. True, Rin had died bringing Leena into the world, but it was what she wanted.   
  
"Uncle Inu, you know I love you and Aunt Kagome and the kids, but dad was gonna be there. You gave me this promotion a year ago and he still won't admit I even exist." at his frown she continued, "Hey it's not like I'm a baby, I mean really I'm over 800, I don't need him to accept me anymore, I'm use to it. After all to him I'm just a useless hanyou." He heard the catch in her voice as she referred to herself as useless. He started to say something but she looked at the clock and spoke, "Hey if you are going to be on time you better get going. The legal types will be waiting. Besides I've got to get back to work myself." She smiled and placed the headphones back on and began playing the music again. Inu Yasha cringed as she cranked the volume on the small walkman, he knew her too well, afterall he, Shippo, Sango and Miroku had raised her after Sesshoumaru had walked away leaving her to die.   
  
With a frown he left and started towards the main conference room. One day he was going to have to get his brother to realize it wasn't Leena's fault Rin had died in childbirth and the wonders of being a father. Sesshoumaru's decision to ignore his own child was the only remaining tension between the brothers. As he entered a strange chill passed through him and he shuddered slightly. 'I need to call and check on Kagome as soon as we're done.' he thought. He smiled at the lawyers and accountants and took his seat.   
  
"I assumed you wanted the standard trust fund." The lawyer said handing him a folder. "Initial deposit of $1,000,000.00 US Dollars, to be followed by another $1,000,000.00 at birth and on each birthday until the child reaches eighteen or graduates from college. As you can see...."   
  
The lawyer's voice drowned on but the strange chill continued to grow in Inu Yasha, bringing with it a sense of danger, of pain. The color drained from his face, he stood up his claws sinking into the teak table. Sesshoumaru was about to chastise him when he recognized what was happening. "Out." He said. For the first time in centuries Sesshoumaru flew to his brothers side with the speed that was his birthright. "Is it your mate?" Inu Yasha's nod confirmed his worst fears. He hit the speaker phone. "Send an ambulance immediately to my brother's town house, and contact Dr. Kitsune. Have the helicopter ready to take us to Dr. Kitsune's hospital." He disconnected before hearing the answer. "Come little brother," he said gently "We need to go to the roof. We will be with your mate soon."   
  
"Sesshoumaru?" Inu Yasha was dazed by the pain that rolled through him wave after agonizing wave. "It's Ka - "   
  
"I know, come now." Sesshoumaru placed his arms around his brother, giving support. As they excited the conference room Leena came running from the direction of her office. Sesshoumaru glared at the girl, the one who had caused him to feel this same pain his brother now experienced.   
  
Leena wasn't stupid, the glare stopped her in her tracks. She bowed low to her father and allowed him to pass with no interference. She held the bow until she heard the elevator close behind them. Rising she angrily wiped the tear running down her cheek, then shook her head until her silver white hair hid her face. "Cancel all of their meetings until further notice." She returned to her office.   
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

Eclipsed Hearts  
Chapter 3   
  
Inu Yasha was barely aware of anything around him. The agonizing waves of pain had ceased, they had stopped as soon as Shippo had sedated Kagome, but he could still feel the cold ache of their passing. He had discarded his suit coat and tie hours ago, they hung on the arm of his chair, his white shirt open at the throat with the sleeves rolled up. He sat his elbows on his knees, his chin resting on his clenched hands staring at the door. He was totally unaware of the tears running down his face. At some point during the day someone had brought him a cup of tea, it sat on the table, untouched and forgotten. He moved only when the door to the treatment area opened. Hours ago, Shippo had briefly stepped out to tell him that Kagome would most likely loose the baby.   
  
He knew he'd have to deal with the grief of his child's death if Shippo was unable to save it, but for now only his mates health concerned him. The old barriers had come back quickly, the ones Sango had worked so hard to break through, teaching him to be what Kagome would need when they met again. The barriers he had errected after his mother's death, the ones that would never let anyone get close. Not even Kikyou had been able to completely break through them. Yes, he had been willing to become human for her once, but she had never known the real Inu Yasha, that was the face only his mother and now Kagome had ever seen.   
  
Souta sat with his arm around his mother's shoulder. Her hands absently twisted the handkerchief she held, while awaiting news. 'Yesterday, had it only been yesterday' her thoughts questioned. 'They were so happy a new baby on the way and now this. My poor child.' Silent tears ran down her cheeks. 'Poor Inu Yasha." He hadn't moved in hours, only his chest rising and falling with each breath gave indication he was not a statue. His usually expressive face so closed and cold. When she and Souta had arrived hours ago, he'd been so formal, so polite as if speaking was painful. She had brought him the tea since he wouldn't eat, but he'd merely taken it from her and placed it on the table. 'He waited so long for her now this tragedy. So sad.' She glanced upwards behind him stood his older brother, two brothers so similar and still so different. She jumped slightly at the sound of Souta's cell phone ringing.   
  
"Yes? Sounds good, I'll meet you outside. Bye." Standing he hung up the phone. "Leena is gonna pick me up, the Nanny had to leave. So we're gonna take the kids to the Shrine for the night. I'll see you later." Souta was glad for the excuse to leave, the worry and fear was tearing him up inside. He walked over to Inu Yasha, "Inu Yasha?" Souta was shocked at the blank expression on his brother-in-laws face, so cold and hard, "Leena and I are going to take Cain and Keiko to the Shrine for the night. I'm sorry. If you need anything."   
  
"Thank you, Souta." Inu Yasha's voice was as empty as his eyes.   
  
As Souta stepped into the night air he saw the black limousine pulling up to the entrance, as the door opened and he heard her voice. "I'll just be a moment driver. Cain, Keiko be good I'll be right back with your Uncle Souta." She stepped out. "Souta, how is ... everything?" she questioned.   
  
"She's lost the baby. We are just waiting for more news, are you sure you won't go in for just a moment?" He asked.   
  
"No, it would cause to many problems. Things he doesn't need right now." Souta noticed the unshed tears in Leena's eyes and pulled her to him. Silently they held each other for a moment then climbed into the limo and began the long drive to the Higurashi Shrine.   
  
Sesshoumaru stood a silent sentinel, he understood only to well the agony that had gripped Inu Yasha. He only had to close his eyes to feel the ripping of Rin's presence from his life. He was glad for the modern era, it had saved his brother the further agony of living without his mate. Yet even he sensed the barrier being built brick by brick around his brother's heart. Never would he admit he envied his brother, the love of his mother, the love of their father even his family. The only one who had ever reached through his own cold unfeeling barrier was Rin.   
  
Much later Shippo stepped out and motioned for Inu Yasha. He needed have bothered for Inu Yasha was all ready in front of him. "I'm sorry, Inu Yasha. There was nothing I could do to save the baby. Kagome is going to be fine, she's very weak."   
  
"May I see her?" Inu Yasha asked softly.   
  
"Yes, of course, I've given her some sedatives to help her rest." He opened the door and led the way to Kagome's room. Explaining all the equipment he would see around her.   
  
"Thank you Shippo." Inu Yasha said as he walked towards the bed. Kagome looked so small and frail, IV's and monitors surrounded her. "Kagome?" he called softly. Reaching for her hand.   
  
"Go away Inu Yasha." Her voice was weak, but there was a tone in it he hadn't heard before. She jerked her hand from his turning away as much as she could.   
  
"Kagome, I know..." He tried again.   
  
She turned her head to look at him he was stunned at the hatred in her eyes. "You don't know anything. Just leave me alone."   
  
He backed away, puzzled. "You are hurting, my love, let me help you." He tried yet again to reach her. She tried to speak again but the sedatives pulled her into darkness. He bent to kiss her softly on the forehead. "Why is she so angry?"   
  
"The human mind is hard to explain Inu Yasha. Most likely the anger is directed at herself for the miscarriage." He checked the monitors and continued "She is going to be in pain for a few days and I'd like to keep her overnight for observation. Why don't you go and tell the family. I'm going to have one of my nurses sit with her through the night." Shippo, gave Inu Yasha's shoulder a slight squeeze. "I am sorry, I know how much Kagome and you were looking forward to more children, but there is a lot of scarring. I don't know if she will be able to have anymore. I'll know more in a few days."   
  
"Shippo? Why?" he asked "Magic?"   
  
"No, I checked for that as soon as I had her stabilized. It was just one of those weird things that happen. I know what you went through, old friend. If you need anything, anything at all let me know. Why don't you go get your children and spend some time with them. She will be out for several hours."   
  
"I'll wait."   
  
Shippo shook his head. "No. She needs rest as do you. Spend some time with your children and help them understand what has happened." The kitsune Doctor knew his hanyou friend was suffering. They had been through so much together, Inu Yasha along with Sango, and Miroku had raised him after Kagome returned to this time sealing the well behind her. Burying Miroku and Sango's first child. Burying Miroku. Watching Sango grow old, in addition to her own children she had become mother to the three of them Leena, Inu Yasha and himself. They had made a pact to always protect Miroku's and Sango's children, a promise they had kept until Kagome's great-grandfather was born. "Go. She'll be fine, with us tonight."   
  
Inu Yasha nodded and left the room, as he reached the doors he saw through the glass their family, Sesshoumaru and Mother Higurashi. He couldn't face them. The sign on the door to his left caught his attention, Stairs. He ran, bounding up the flights until he reached the solitude of the roof. **_"NO!!!!!!!" _**He howled into the night and collapsed the tears finally finding release. He hadn't cried like this since the death of his mother, huge sobs rocked his body. When the storm had finally passed he raised his head, with one clawed finger he snapped the rubber band holding the braid and raked his claws through his hair, so that it would fall down his back. He pulled off his shoes, stopping only long enough to neatly fold his sock into them and drop them to the ground. Stepping to the edge of the roof, he lept into the night sky, he fell as his feet touched the the ground he began running, allowing the night air to fill him with it's peace. Soon he would have to return to the family. Soon he would have to comfort his wife. Soon he would have to explain to his children that there would be no new brother or sister. But, for now he needed to allow the grieving father within him the release he craved. From the waiting room window Sesshoumaru watched the streak of white and silver dash into the night.   
  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I don't like to use song lyrics but in some cases it works best. The lyrics are from "Standing" from the Buffy the Vampire "Once More With Feeling Soundtrack"   
  
**Eclipsed Hearts**  
Chapter 4   
  
Inu Yasha's eyes flew open as the door to his study opened. He lay there, blinking letting his eyes adjust to the light. "Cain?" His eyes glanced at the clock next to him it steadily shone 1:30AM "What are you doing up at this hour?"   
  
"Daddy are you mad at me?"   
  
"Huh? Why do you ask that?" he sat up.   
  
"Cause I was bad. I wouldn't stay in my chair, and Mommy said the S-word about a hundred million times." Cain sniffed back his tears he was trying so hard to be a big strong boy. "Then Mommy got sick, and you stopped coming home for dinner. And I made the new baby go away."   
  
Inu Yasha groaned and walked to his son. Lifting Cain into the air he blew a raspberry on the boys stomach, "Silly I'm not mad at you and it's not your fault Mommy got sick. I'm sorry I didn't realize how late I had been working." He lied smoothly. How had he not realized that Cain felt responsible? "You know, tomorrow is Saturday. What do you say you and I go to Disney? We'll make a day of it just the two of us. Boys day out?"   
  
Cain shuffled his feet and looked at his Daddy, "Can Keiko come too?"   
  
"Yea!" He threw his now smiling son over his shoulder and walked back to the futon he had been sleeping on. "Lets start right now, with a .... tickle fight." He and Cain rolled on the floor tickling each other, until Inu Yasha saw Cain's yawn, feigning a yawn of his own "Hey I'm an old man why don't we get some sleep, it's going to be morning soon."   
  
"K, Daddy. I love you." Cain yawned and snuggled into his fathers chest.   
  
"I love you too, Cain." Inu Yasha placed one arm around his son, and the other under his head letting his thoughts wander. 'Three weeks, I've moved from heaven to hell in just three short weeks. My Kagome is gone, whoever this woman is who has come back from the hospital could not possibly be her. She is cold, harsh, and bitter. The only times she resembles my wife of the past is with the children, and even then she isn't as patient with them, but at least there is warmth to her voice when she speaks to them.'   
  
Shippo had told them the day after that there would never be another child, the scarring had been to great. That was the moment, when she turned and walked away, sitting him when he tried to go to her, he'd known, once again he was alone.   
  
'There will never be the girl who is her mother reborn. Never my image on a son.' His thoughts continued on reaching out to the children who would never be born. 'Oh, I would have loved you all. I will never know your sweet scents. Were you daughters or sons? Would your hair have been silver white or midnight black? Would you have golden eyes are clear blue?"   
  
'Will she ask me to divorce her?' He knew several of the humans that worked for him had divorced, it was a foreign concept to his demon soul. That a court could decide that he was no longer her mate amazed and terrified him. 'I know, I will always be hers even if she decides I'm not hers.'   
  
His thoughts turned to Leena. Her bitterness even through her false bravado, Sesshoumaru's rejection of her still hurt her. 'I promise you will never know that bitterness, my son. You will always know my love, even if your mother rejects me.' Inu Yasha gently kissed Cain's head. Moving the boy gently, he rose and padded out of the room. He went to the large window facing Tokyo, the night sky full of stars and neon. Absently he wiped the tear from his cheek, his ears twitched to the sound of his daughters soft whimpers turning he went to check on Keiko. Standing next to her bed he reached down gently a clawed finger untangled the blankets she had wrapped tightly around herself. 'You too my angel.' He bent and kissed her cheek.   
  
He next padded softly to the room that he had once shared with her, now it was hers alone. He crouched near her face, wanting desperately to take her in his arms. He sniffed enjoying the scent of her, cherry blossoms and springtime and hating the sting of the salt of her tears. Somehow she knew, even in her sleep he was there and flinched. Somehow his very presence caused her pain. 'Ah my Kagome, nothing, and no one, not even I, have the right to cause you such pain. That I couldn't protect you from this pain is unforgivable. I would carry it all, if only you'd let me. What should I do, my heart. I wish you would turn to me as you use too. Where are your thoughts, my treasure? You have shut me out so completely. How did you do it?' Unbiddened two verses to a song Leena had let him listen to, she wanted to contract the singer a British actor for an album, came to his mind.   
  
_Wish I could slay your demons  
But now that time has passed  
Wish I could stay  
Your stalwart standing fast  
But I'm standing in the way  
  
  
Believe me I don't wanna go  
And it will grieve me 'cause I love you so  
_  
  
His decision made he walked back into the living room and picked up the phone. He waited for the voice mail to pick up.   
  
"Souta?"   
  
"Sorry Leena it's just your Uncle. Souta huh?" It felt good to smile a genuine smile. He had thought there was something going on between the two of them. So that is why Souta had been giving Sesshoumaru dirty looks for months.   
  
"Shut up, Uncle Inu." she grumbled. "Why are calling me at three in the morning anyway?"   
  
"I could ask what you are doing in the office." He heard her sputter and interrupted "I'm going to the property, indefinitely. I was going to ask you to take over for me."   
  
"Uncle Inu?" He heard her concern.   
  
"This is hurting the kids, I won't allow that. I'm taking Cain and Keiko to Disney in the morning, then I'm leaving when I bring them home. I'll tell them I've got a business trip or something."   
  
There was a few moments of silence then Leena answered, "Well dad isn't going to like it, but yeah, sure take all the time you need. You want company on the ride up?"   
  
"No."   
  
"Ok. Bye."   
  
"Bye." He hung up the phone and sat at the table his face in his hands, his shoulders shook with his silent tears.   
  
  
  
I know poor Inu Yasha seems to be either crying or on the floor at the end of the chapters, but this is the last time you will see this. Well I'll be waiting for reviews!  
Next Chapter:  
Sesshoumaru and Leena the other Eclipsed Hearts. See Ya Soon!  



	5. Chapter 5

Eclipsed Hearts  
Chapter 5   
  
He looked down at the small girl, her arms were wrapped around his leg. She smiled up at him, "Rin loves Sesshoumaru-sama." He snorted at her childish sentiments. Across the plain of his dream he was holding this same girl, now a woman. Her arms around his neck pulled him ever so gently him towards her. "Rin loves Sesshoumaru-sama" she whispered against his lips. He growled his passion in her ear. The scene changed once again and his nostrils were filled with the smell of blood and birth. Once again she was in his arms. He felt her slipping away, her strength and warmth following the path of blood the birth had started. Her brown eyes looked deep into his "Don't cry, my beloved Sesshoumaru-sama." she wiped the one tear he had ever cried away. "This was what I wanted. To love you, and give you this child." her eyes grew cold as death claimed her.   
  
Sesshoumaru awoke from the dream, his hand going to his cheek as if to recapture her touch. He sat there trembling as only thoughts of her could make him. He looked at the clock, it was earlier than he normally rose but this was her day. Throwing back the covers he rose and walked to the closet. He pushed aside the designer suits and touched a small release. A door sprang open revealing a white silk kimono safely stored away. He pulled it out and laid it gently on the bed. Stepping into the shower he smothered a smile at the thought of how she would have loved this modern era.   
  
He sat and pulled on his boots. He stood and looked in the mirror. Sesshoumaru, Demon Lord of the Western Lands looked back at him. He turned and walked out of the room, passed the modern marvels that made up his daily life now. As he stepped into the garden the night breeze brought her scent to him. His eyes narrowed, what right did she have to be here? He walked slowly and purposefully, carefully following the scent and staying upwind. His only intention was to kill this intruder, until he saw her.   
  
The girl knelt at her grave. "Mother, I thank you for my life, on this the day of my birth and your death." Her voice came to him on the wind. She bowed, her head touching the ground in front of the marker. She stood her emerald green kimono shimmered in the light of the full moon. She turned and looked at the sky and bounded lightly over the wall and away.   
  
He walked to where his daughter had been kneeling and sat. "Rin, how long has she done this?" He questioned his mate. He spent the day with her guarding her grave as was the tradition of his pack.   
  
From his seat at the head of the conference room the next day, Sesshoumaru had an unbroken view of his daughter who sat at its foot. The weekly meetings placed him in the same room with the hanyou. He carefully kept his expression neutral. He understood Inu Yasha's decision to leave Tokyo for a while, but why leave her in charge? He had to grudgingly give her credit. She had never been unprepared and listened asking appropriate questions when necessary, even when he changed the agenda she kept up. A feat that even his brother had trouble with sometimes. He had to grudgingly admit that his brother absence for the last two months had caused him to notice her. Except for her hair and green eyes, she looked like her mother.   
  
At the meetings end he watched as she spoke with each department head setting up meetings of her own. He growled softly, his anger at her trespassing returning, as she set up an appointment with the real estate department head. She turned and looked at him, her green eyes narrowing. Soon only the two of them stood in the room. As she picked up her notes he walked to stand in front of her.   
  
"Never return to my property again." He growled at her.   
  
Her head snapped up as her eyes met his. "So you somehow, FINALLY, managed to catch me there. I've been there every year since I found out where her grave was. It was her death day, a day I should spend at her grave guarding it. Or have you forgotten our pack traditions? Uncle Inu raised me better than that, I WILL NEVER forget. But NO I can only spend from midnight till an hour before sunrise with her. You force me to dishonor her, by sneaking in like a thief." As her anger grew she lost any fear of him. "You know, I never knew my mother. Uncle Inu didn't know her that well either. Shippo, Sango, Miroku, none of them knew her. Other than as a kid tagging along with you. So I don't know what she was like. You STOLE her from me." She tilted her head to one side. "You rejected me, I wonder how she would have felt about that? Or did you even care how she felt? No, you most likely felt she was just a stupid human who wasn't worthy of honor." Spinning she left, forgetting her notes in her desire to get away from him. She walked to the stair well and leaped, at the last second grabbing the railing to the fifth floor. She made her way to the company gym. In the locker room she changed into a black gi and grabbed the Katana from her locker. She stepped to the center of the dojo section of the gym and began.   
  
From the door Sesshoumaru watched her. He had followed her seething at her comments. How dare she say he didn't honor Rin. She was good. Faster than Inu Yasha, more precise, with her attacks, no human would have ever been able to follow her movements, and he admited to himself, he was having trouble following some of the more intricate patterns her sword followed. He had wanted to slap her for her rudeness, but seeing her he decided on a new tactic. Stepping into locker room he changed into a gi as well. 'She will be tired after that workout.' he thought 'Let me see how strong you truly are.' As he stepped onto the mat, he felt the wind that was her katana stop at his throat.   
  
"What do you want?" She spat at him.   
  
"So hanyou, you accuse me of not honoring my mate. Let us see how strong you truly are." he challenged.   
  
"Fine," His eyebrow flew upward. "Dojo rules or pack rules?" She would ask for a death match?   
  
"Dojo, for now." he answered, this was not the place for a pack rules fight.   
  
"Fine." She walked to one side of the mat, sheathing the katana. Turning she faced him.   
  
They bowed to each other and positioned themselves, hands on hilts. Sesshoumaru notice that unlike Inu Yasha, the girl was waiting for his first move. For a moment they stood, neither moving then he moved rushing her, he was slightly disappointed she didn't move as he rushed towards her drawing the katana at his side. 'Too easy' he thought smuggly as he slashed. His katana breathed through air. Where she had been was empty. He spun quickly and saw her, standing where he had been her katana still sheathed. He charged again, watching her more closely, he had underestimated the girl once he wouldn't make the same mistake again. As he began his swing, he watched in amazement as she leapt into the air, the air seeming to welcoming her into its embrace, she folded and rolled in the air once again landing behind him. He watched as a lazy grin crossed her face. She slowly unsheathed the katana and leapt, rising once more into the embrace of the air rising high above the floor. She watched as he tried to move away from her attack, adjusting midair she turned the katana so the wrong side of the blade hit his shoulder as he leapt into the air. The force of her blow knocking him to his knees. She landed softly in front of him.   
  
"Dojo rules. I win." She turned and walked away.   
  
He'd never been beaten by anyone other than Inu Yasha and then only because his brother used Tetsaiga. "How?" he questioned, rubbing his shoulder. "What style was that?"   
  
Stopping she turned to answer him "My own." She grinned her eyes feral. "When ever you want a rematch old man, Dojo or Pack rules. I'm willing." Her mocking voice called to him.   
  
"I see, maybe I was mistaken. You may not be useless." He said to her back as she walked away.   
  



	6. Chapter 6

Eclipsed Hearts  
Chapter 6.   
  
Shippo looked at the chart in front of him and then the woman sitting on the exam table, she looked thinner and her eyes were circled with dark rings. "Kagome you've lost ten pounds, that is not good. Are you eating?"   
  
"I'm just not hungry, Shippo." Her voice was monotone.   
  
"Ok physically your fine. But you are worrying me." He was usually tougher on his patients, but she had once been his surrogate Mom and it was hard to be harsh with her.   
  
"Don't worry Shippo. I'll be fine."   
  
"Right, I believe that one. I think we might want to consider some anti-depressants." Her eyes met his and held them.   
  
"I don't need anti-depressants. My baby died and no one seems to care. Not you, not Inu Yasha, no one cares that next month I should be delivering a beautiful baby."   
  
Shippo was stunned. "You honestly think no one cares? Kagome, we do. But it's been five months and damn it life goes on. It's time for you to move on too." At her snort of derision he continued. "I had to redecorate the clinic waiting room after your miscarriage. It took everything Sesshoumaru had to hold Inu Yasha in a chair until I could get you sedated. Do you have any idea what being a demon's mate, especially a dog demons mate means?" At her blank look he continued "He felt every damn pain you did!" Shippo took a deep breath and continued quietly. "Kagome, I think you need to find a new doctor. I'll have my staff edit your records and we will send them to whatever doctor you choose." He rose and walked to the door, stopping to look back as he walked through he turned back and asked the one question he couldn't find the answer too. "When did you become Kikyou?"   
  
Kagome sat stunned, 'He felt every damn pain you did' Shippo's words echoed in her ears. Her eyes raised to the closed door. Picking up her purse she walked slowly out of the exam room. "He felt every damn pain you did." Her thoughts wound back to that morning so long ago as she drove back to the town house. Inu Yasha had left about three hours before, when she felt the first chill run through her. The chills got worse and finally the painful stabbing feeling, feeling something ripped from within her. 'Inu Yasha felt that?' Waking in the clinic, Inu Yasha reaching for her hand and her comments. "You don't know anything. Just leave me alone." Remembering she cringed. Shippo's voice "I'm so sorry but the scarring was to severe. There won't be anymore children." Inu Yasha turning to face her and her cold impersonal "Sit".   
  
His every attempt to comfort her, met by the Ice Queen. Even the warmth that was him in her soul she had shut off. He had started to sleep in his study, because she told him that his presence in the bed caused her pain. Then the last night he'd been home. She'd heard Cain talking to him. He had been so wonderful with Cain, reassuring and comforting, everything a father should be. She knew he had come in and watched her. She hadn't even been there when he left. When she returned all there had been was a note telling her he was leaving and the kids were at the shrine.   
  
She reached the door of the town house and entered. There was no laughter here anymore, just silence greeted her. Shutting the door behind her she placed her keys and purse on the foyer table and walked into the living room. The family portrait mocked her. Inu Yasha with Keiko on his lap, her sitting beside him, his arm around her shoulder, Cain standing behind her his hand on her shoulder and all of them smiling. She remembered the one thing her mother had told her on their wedding day. "Kagome, Inu Yasha has waited a long time to be with you. Always remember that he could have at anytime turned from his love for you but he never has. You are very lucky, most women never know that kind of love and devotion." The tears finally began to flow down her cheeks as Shippo's parting words finally reached her "When did you become Kikyou?" She forced herself to face her own actions. She had made life for her family hell. Inu Yasha's face swam into her mind, his golden eyes full of tears. "Oh God, What have I done?"   
  
The depression that had tugged her into the depths of despair lifted. She wanted no needed to see Inu Yasha now. But where had he gone? Grabbing her purse she rushed out of the town house, she might not know where he was, but there was one person who did, Leena. Reaching the offices of Western Lands Inc., she walked quickly past the security station, past the receptionist and into the first open elevator.   
  
"Are you all right Miss?" Came a voice full of concern behind her.   
  
"Yes, thank you I will be." The elevator finally opened on the executive offices floor. She first walked to Leena's offices where the new VP of Music's secretary informed her that Leena had moved to the Executive Vice Presidents Office. Kagome turned and ran to Inu Yasha's offices. She didn't give the secretary time to announce her, she opened the door. "Leena, where is he?"   
  
Leena looked at her aunt puzzled. Standing she inclined her head to the men she had been meeting with. "May I request we continue this at a later time? Tomorrow?" She walked to the door escorting them out, as the last clerk left she turned to her Aunt. "Why?"   
  
Kagome was shocked. Leena sounded more like her father than she ever had. There was no warmth in her voice, "I need..."   
  
"Damn it woman, haven't you done enough? You are quite right in your assumption that I know exactly where Uncle Inu is, but why after all this time do you even care? And more to the point why should I tell you where he is?"   
  
"Do you really understand what you did? Uncle Inu raised me. I know him, better than most. True for the first fifty years of my life we had a parent child relationship. But that changed and we became friends. He pulled me through some of the darkest moments of my life and I did the same for him. Even I haven't been able to reach him. His biggest fear is now and always has been being abandoned. But things didn't go perfect for you and you walk away from someone who waited centuries to be with you. So once again, Kagome, why should I tell you where he is?"   
  
"I deserve that. I truly do Leena. I forgot that he might be hurting too. I just didn't think anyone could hurt as much as I did." Kagome spared herself nothing. "I was a cold, hurtful, heartless witch, I know I don't deserve a second chance. But I have to at least try. If you wish me to beg I will. I love him. Please Leena."   
  
"I warn you, he has changed." Leena said. "He's at the property. He's been there the whole time. There was never any business trip." Leena gasped at a sight she hadn't seen in months, Kagome's smile. "I'm suppose to take the kids there tonight. Take my car." Rummaging through her desk she found the keys and handed them to her Aunt. "Now go get your mate back."   
  



	7. Chapter 7

Eclipsed Hearts  
Chapter 7   
  
Inu Yasha paced nervously in front of the cabin, he'd aired it out and ready for hours. "Where are they? Leena's never this late." He absently fiddled with the hilt of the sword at his hip. His bare feet made almost no noise as he continued pacing, every so often he would stop and his ears would twitch listening for sounds of the car. It had been over a month since Leena and Mother Higurashi had been able to arrange to get the kids up to see him. He missed seeing them everyday. He called every morning and spoke with either Leena, Souta or Mother Higurashi, but it just wasn't the same. Even the things that use to irritate him were pleasant memories now. The only thing he never allowed himself to think about was her.   
  
The first month he'd been up all he'd done was sit at Sango's grave crying. Then he had remembered his promise to her and begun rebuilding Sango's village. He'd started with her families home. It had taken awhile to get the house just right. He would never have believed hanging those sliding doors was so hard. He had mentally apologized to all the carpenters who had ever built a door he'd ever kicked down. When the sun went down he would either spend the evening staring at the stars from the branch of a tall tree, or working on the portrait until he finished it. It was finally right she looked out of the portrait with two faces, the child at her sister's side he'd first met and the old woman who'd been so wise. Who would have thought that the brat, would grow to be the hag, and finally to be grandmother in his eyes. It now hung next to the other portraits he'd done of his friends Sango, Miroku and now Kaede in what would have been Sango's hut.   
  
Finally in the distance he heard the gate open. "About time." Reaching in the door he flipped the switch to light the path, as the car rounded the final turn. Smiling he walked towards the car and froze as the driver's door opened. Cherry blossoms and springtime overwhelmed him. Her. Why was she here? His heart soared momentarily, she'd come back to him. Tentatively he reached out with his mind and felt her push him away. 'So, it has finally come, the day I dreaded. The day I would never have believed would happen. Does she have the papers with her?' How many times had he picked up the phone to call, or grabbed the keys to the bike to head back to her only to feel the emptiness of her in his soul? Pulling the cold back around himself he walked towards the car, Cain and Keiko were all ready running towards him.   
  
As she rounded the last turn the lights flicked on and there he was. She stopped the car and watched the smile she loved so come to his face. Her eyes never leaving his face she opened her door. A presence tickled at her mind momentarily but she pushed it away, unknowing. She saw him freeze, and the warmth leave his eyes. Cain was climbing out of the car even as she lifted Keiko down from her car seat. She watched as their children ran to him.   
  
"DADDY!!!" two voices yelled and both leapt into his arms at the same moment.   
  
He caught both of them easily. Glad that he could hide for a moment behind them while he pulled himself together. "Hey you two. Miss me?" Cain was all ready squirming to be down, at six he was beginning to show the distaste for fatherly affection most boys exhibit. Keiko though wrapped her small arms around his neck refusing to let go, nodding profusely. "Missed you too, angel." He turned kissing her cheek as he knelt down and put her on the ground. Dinner's waiting on the table, why don't you two go wash up while I help Mommy with the luggage." Two small figures ran in to the cabin. He turned back to her, and walked towards the car. As he passed her he bit the inside of his cheek. "Kagome."   
  
"Inu Yasha ... I......"   
  
"Look, I don't really know why you came up here. But don't worry, I'll stay away." The trunk opened and he pulled the luggage out and headed back to the cabin. Still a part of him hoped beyond hope for any warmth from her. "You can have the cabin. I'll sleep outside."   
  
"I... I ... w...w...want.." she stuttered.   
  
"You want what, Kagome? A Divorce? Look I've stayed away, that was what you wanted wasn't it? But remember this. THIS is MY land. You can have anything you want. You want the town house? Fine. You want the house in London, or New York, or Los Angeles, or Kyoto, or Melbourne or all of them? Enjoy. But you may never have this property. Do you understand?" Kagome remembered this Inu Yasha, this was the one she'd release from Kikyou's binding spell. The one who'd long ago tried to kill her. She nodded and tried to speak. He continued not giving her the chance to speak. "One other thing, Cain and Keiko. You will not take them away from me. I will see them whenever I or they wish. Other than that have your courts declare we are divorced." He dropped the baggage and started away from the cabin into the woods, he needed to calm down before seeing the kids. She barely heard his next words. "Not that it changes anything for me."   
  
She had to make him listen. She wasn't fast enough to keep up with him by running or strong enough to hold him but there was one thing she could do. Her eyes closed as she prepared to say it. 'Forgive me.' His ears twitched as he heard her next words. "Inu Yasha, Sit."   
  
He spun and leapt landing in front of her. Slowly her eyes opened. She gasped as she realized he wasn't on the ground but standing in front of her his golden eyes blazing in anger. "How?"   
  
"Notice something missing?" He indicated his neck. It was gone. The rosary that he'd always worn was gone. "Why would I continue to wear my leash?"   
  
"But, you couldn't ...." She grasped at straws, is that how he had truly seen the rosary. A leash?   
  
"No I couldn't, but Keiko could." He grinned coldly at her. "Now goodnight." He leapt into the trees and away from her.   
  



	8. Chapter 8

Eclipsed Hearts  
Chapter 8   
  
Leena stared out the window into the moonless night as the limousine drove on. She had never expected to receive an invitation to The Shogunate, it was after all an exclusive restaurant for the full demons of Tokyo. Absently she flipped her black hair over her shoulder wondering who could have sent the invitation. Traditional attire was required, according to the invitation so she had pulled out her emerald silk kimono. She had tried for hours to get her hair in any of the traditional styles but had finally ended up brushing her hair until it gleamed like obsidian and then pulling into the single ponytail that now hung down her back.   
  
Finally the limousine stopped. Moments later a toad demon opened the door and bowing low to her assisted her from the car and motioned for her to follow. Inclining her head she followed as the small demon walked down the corridor passing door after door. Finally stopping to kneel at the last door on the right, pulling the door aside the demon motioned she was to enter.   
  
It was quite a large bare room, its only furnishing the low small table with two cushions and a screen to her left. What caught her eye was the large mural on the wall across from her. She moved slowly towards it studying it. Across the bottom a line of humans aimed bows and spears at the snarling dog demon in the clouds. She could tell that the humans were the invaders in this painting. She reached to touch the dog demon when a silky voice behind her stopped her.   
  
"You're grandsire. That has always been my favorite portrait of him."   
  
She turned to see her father standing where he would have been hidden by the screen when she entered. He smiled at the flash of anger in her emerald eyes.   
  
"You have his eyes, but other than that you are your mother's child. It is even more apparent in your full human form." It had taken weeks and the promise he had no intention of hurting her to get Inu Yasha to tell him when her period of weakness was. "You were quite right that morning, I had stolen your mother from you. Please sit and let me tell you about her." He indicated the cushions. "You do have the right to know her."   
  
Warily she moved towards the table and settled herself on a cushion as he did the same. No sooner had they situated themselves then the door opened. Toad demons entered carrying trays of delicacies, tea and saki. Once placed on the table between them the door opened once again on their silent exit.   
  
"I met your mother when she wasn't much older than Keiko. I was injured from yet another of my misguided attempts to take Tetsaiga away from Inu Yasha." He paused allowing the memories to fill is mind, then continued. "She was always so full of smiles, even when she had been beaten by the villagers for trying to aid me." he heard Leena's hiss. "She came every day, always with a smile. She was never frightened by me. Later she was attacked by wolves and killed. At that time I had no care for humans and would have left her laying there dead, but I was curious as to the power of the sword, Tensaiga, my sire had left me and used it to heal her. After that she followed me everywhere, at night she would hug my leg and say the same words, "Rin loves Sesshoumaru-sama" then she'd settle on her pallet and sleep the sleep of the innocent." He continued speaking of his raising of the child. "As all humans do she grew and one day I noticed that no longer was she a child hugging my leg, but a young woman in my arms." He spoke of the beauty she had become, the serene inner peace that seem to radiate from her. "Rin was never an assertive person, you got that from either your uncle or myself. She would calmly follow where I led until the day I tried to leave her." He continued laughing softly at the memory "Rin, who'd never so much as raised her eyes in anger to me. Informed me that I was ... now how did she say that... ah yes... a completely insane, and stupid dog if I thought for one moment I was going to dump her in some village to marry a human. She somehow realized long before I did that, she was destined to be my mate. I was the one who had always been certain that I would only take a full demon as my mate. But, as usual her calm confidence won the battle." He continued telling the girl of her mother and their early years as mates and finally he reached the end of his tale. "I didn't know Rin had given the Tensaiga to Jaken to hide. All I knew was my mate was being ripped from my life, so I blamed the only being I could. You." He met her gaze steadily. "Even though her last words condemned the action, I walked away. Hoping you would die, knowing I couldn't kill you. She had even known I would do this and had Jaken rush you to your uncle." He looked into his daughters eyes and continued. "I have watched you since Inu Yasha left. Your department before taking over for him was always one of the most profitable. While other departments never make deadlines, yours seems to beat them and come in under budget. I was wrong, just as I was with your Uncle. In my pride at being full demon, my anger at father for forgetting my mother, I almost lost my brother. I still did not learn from my mistakes. I have lost my daughters childhood and a good portion of her life. I wonder if she can forgive me?"   
  
Leena was stunned. For the first time in her life she had spent hours in the presence of her father without him growling, glaring or threatening. Now he was asking her to forgive him? She lowered her eyes to the table to hide her racing thoughts. When his silky voice once again demanded her attention.   
  
"I am not asking for an answer now. I failed to honor my mate's final wish, even if it was not voiced." He rose and walked to the screen door which was opened by unseen hands, "You have waited your entire life to know your mother. I can wait for your answer." He walked out of the room and the door slid closed behind him.   
  
Leena stared at the door, wondering if what had transpired had a been a dream. 'Did he really ask me to forgive him?'   
  



	9. Chapter 9

Eclipsed Hearts  
Chapter 9   
  
The clock struck midnight as she entered the apartment. How long she'd sat at the table staring at the door after he left, she had no idea. She still didn't believe the evening. "I wonder if she can forgive me?" He'd asked. It was a question she honestly didn't have an answer for. Noticing the blinking light on the answering machine she walked over and pushed the button.   
  
"Leena. I really need to talk with you. Meet me at the diner in the village near the property. Sevenish? See you then."   
  
Leena groaned. So much for sleep. She would have to ride all night to be there by seven. Undoing the emerald green kimono she hung it back in the closet and reached for her jeans, boots and leather jacket. Walking softly to the dresser she pulled a tee shirt from the drawer. After having dressed she sat softly on the bed and began to put on her boots, his voice came sleepily to her.   
  
"See you got the message. Want me to come?"   
  
She turned and smiled at him. "I'm not ready for them to know about us just yet. Go back to sleep, lover." She kissed him gently, reveling in the way he made her feel and enjoying the feel of his pleasure through their link. Standing she grabbed the leather jacket and headed out. 'I'll have lunch ready when you get back.' he thought to her.   
  
Hours later Leena yawned as she sat waiting. It had been about a week since her aunt had gone up to reunite with her uncle. 'So why the hell am I here at the crack of dawn? Damn the two of them should be busy right now, not bugging me. God, I miss American coffee.' Rubbing her eyes she yawned again as her eyes opened she saw her aunt walking towards her. The deep circles were gone from under her eyes and Kagome was once again walking with her usual grace. "It's about time. So what's so all fired important that you had to get out of your mate's bed AND make me drive all night." At the stricken expression on Kagome's face she was instantly awake. "Ok what the hell is going on?"   
  
"Leena I've lost him." Kagome said and began telling the silver haired girl across from her everything. "I've tried since the first night to talk to him. But I always seem to say or do the wrong thing. The first night he was so glad to see the kids, I had hoped we could talk but he was so cold, telling me he had done as I wanted and stayed away. What could I say? He was right I had wanted him too. I tried to explain but he got angry and started to storm off so I... tried to use the rosary." Across the table she heard Leena's groan. "I didn't know that he wasn't wearing them. I was only trying to make him stay and listen. Each night since has been worse. Every time I try to talk to him he gets angry and storms off." Dropping her head to the table she started sobbing softly.   
  
"Stop crying." Leena looked at Kagome as if she were insane. "You mean to tell me that your first though after not seeing your mate for... what 5 months you wanted to talk?" At the nod from the sobbing woman she continued. "Crazy. I was born into the most insane family on the planet. Kagome, obviously you handled the situation different from the way I would have. Me... I'd have tripped my mate right then and there. But then according to Shippo I have no subtlety at all."   
  
"Trip?"   
  
"Trip. Bed?" Finally realization dawned on the dark haired woman and she blushed from the roots of her hair to the tips of her toes. "Now first off you haven't lost him. Look how much do you know about the bond between a demon and it's mate?"   
  
"Only what Shippo told me. That Inu Yasha felt the miscarriage with me." Kagome was really puzzled now, somehow she now knew there was more to this link than she knew.   
  
"I knew it." The silver haired girl in front of her said her hand slapping the table. "He didn't tell you a thing. Well that's typical of him. Ok, here begins the lesson. The bond or link or what ever you wish to call it, is unique to demons and there mates. No one knows why it developed just that it did. It is also strongest in dog demons. The bond can range from merely feeling the presence of the mate to actually being able to read one anothers thoughts. Once established, it can never be broken only blocked. And since you said when you first arrived you'd felt a presence trying to touch your mind, I'd guess blocked. Let me ask you a question.... Have you ever known what Uncle Inu was thinking? I mean before he said a word."   
  
"Sometimes."   
  
"Great. That means your bond is strong. So we are going to use it." An evil grin crossed Leena's face as she thought through her plan. After several minutes she spoke again. "Ok here is what you are going to do...."   
  
Several hours and cups of tea later Leena concluded. "Here endeth the lesson. Think you can do it?"   
  
"I can do anything to get him back." Kagome smiled back at her niece, grabbing her purse she placed the small napkin wrapped package in it and stood ready to leave. "Guess I better stop by the store first, I think I might need a few things." She winked at her niece, "By the way Leena. Next time tell Souta he can answer the phone when I call your apartment." She was rewarded with the girls sputters behind her.   
  


**~ ~ ~ ~**

  
  
Hours later Kagome parked the car in the garage at the cabin. She only hoped Leena's plan would work. Taking a deep breath she relaxed clearing her mind of but one thought. Inu Yasha's kiss. Keeping the thought upper most in her mind, she absently unloaded the groceries from the trunk of the car and took them into the cabin. When she walked through the den there he sat with Cain and Keiko, watching television. She paused to stare at him, imagining his lips on hers, his fangs lightly brushing across her lip and traveling down her neck. She closed her eyes and released the breath she was holding forcing herself to stop the thought of his mouth going lower. When she opened her eyes they were met with golden eyes watching her. 'You are absolutely adorable when you blush.' She was rewarded with his surprised blink. "Cain, Keiko you two want some lunch?" She turned as she heard her children follow her into the kitchen.   
  



	10. Chapter 10

Eclipsed Hearts  
Chapter 10   
  
Inu Yasha was enjoying the morning. Kagome had gone off on some errand, leaving the children with him. It was getting harder for him to avoid her. Now he sat with Keiko on his lap watching television, listening to Cain and Keiko arguing about the show. He heard her drive up. She seemed to take her time coming in, when she finally did enter, he kept his head purposefully forward staring into the television. Then his thoughts were no longer his. He felt her lips under his, his fangs lightly brushing her lip and traveling down her neck to his mating mark and further. Suddenly it stopped and he felt his face burning he turned to stare at her. Then he heard her in his thoughts 'You are absolutely adorable when you blush.' He blinked. The next thing he knew the kids were following her into the kitchen. Standing he followed them into the kitchen.   
  
As he entered he shuddered as she once again took control of his thoughts. This time he felt her lips traveling down his neck to his chest and lower. Only to have her break the connection. Slowly he released the breath he was holding, and looked at her, she too was flushed and releasing her breath slowly.   
  
"Hungry, Inu Yasha?" she asked and allowed her thoughts to reach him 'I don't necessarily mean for food.' She smiled innocently and continued fixing lunch for the kids.   
  
"No." He spun and started out the door only to have her thoughts reach out to him again.   
  
'Frustrated, my love?' He didn't stop the low growl from escaping his throat. 'I'll take that as a yes.'   
  
The rest of the afternoon and evening was torture for Inu Yasha. Whenever he came near Kagome some wayward thought, or fantasy found it's way into his mind, from the simplest of feeling her hands running through his hair, to what was obviously her most erotic fantasies. A cold shower before dinner had done nothing for the growing desire within him.   
  
They had eaten late and while Kagome finished up in the kitchen, he sat on the couch once again watching television with the kids. 'Apparently' he thought, 'she's to busy cleaning up to torture me anymore.' Then he felt her hands on his neck. This was not in his mind. Somehow she had masked herself from him entirely and was now behind him her hand kneading the muscles of his neck. He stiffened momentarily and then forced himself to relax as her hands worked upwards stopping at the base of his ears. He tilted his head back to meet her eyes only to find empty space behind him. 'Huh? I know she was there.'   
  
"Ok Keiko, time for your bath and then bed time." Kagome said coming out of the kitchen. "And your next Cain." She smiled at him and sent him one thought. 'Must be getting better if you thought it was really me.' Bending she lifted their daughter from his lap her knuckles lightly brushing his chest. "Come on sweetie." Which of the two of them she was talking to Inu Yasha couldn't guess. She seemed to notice the time and looked at their son. "On second thought Cain, you need to get to bed too. Keiko can use the shower in our room and you can use your shower. Now march." Cain pouted but obeyed and headed for the bathroom. With the two kids in the shower he took a moment to look at the clock, it was a little passed their bedtimes but Kagome had never forced the issue here before. Well if everyone was on their way to bed he decided to head out to his favorite tree for the night. He reached behind him for his fire rat hiori but it wasn't there. He stood and looked behind the couch, nope it hadn't fallen to the floor. Scratching his head he tried to think where it could be.   
  
"Night Daddy." came twin voices together as the kids ran past him to their rooms on the opposite side of the cabin at top speed not even stopping for a goodnight hug. He got the impression that the two had a secret but really didn't think much of it, until he heard her clear her throat. Time for the nightly argument, squaring his shoulders he turned. His eyes widened as he found his missing hiori, she was wearing it and, unless he was very much mistaken, nothing else.   
  
"If you want it back... you are going to have to come get it." As she had said this her hands had played with collar opening it enough for him to know he wasn't mistaken. Finishing she turned and walked towards the bedroom. Stunned he watched her walk into the bedroom.   
  
Inu Yasha stood rooted to the spot, his mind in turmoil. What if she rejected him again? What if she didn't? What if.... he gave up. He never was one for what ifs. With a low growl he thrust his doubts away and headed towards the master bedroom. At that moment tomorrow didn't matter only his need for her. He strode through the open door to find her laying on the bed on her side. Her head propped on one hand as she balanced herself with the other. Closing the door behind him he took the few steps towards her, stopping momentarily as he felt her magic pass him. Looking behind him he saw the barrier shining around the door.   
  
"Don't need the kids interrupting." she answered his unasked question, rising to a kneeling position on the bed her arms opening for him. "Come my love, we've played enough games today. Time to be serious."   
  
He barely remembered moving, he didn't remember removing the white kimono undershirt and suddenly she was in his arms. Her lips opening to his kiss as she gently pushed him back. He tried to remove the hiori from her only to have her push his hands away and move them above his head. He tried again only to once again have his hands placed above his head. A third time he tried, and when her hands lifted his arms again he allowed it not fighting. A cool band touched his wrist, but his only thought was the feel of her lips on his neck until he heard a ratcheting sound above his head. He froze as she rose up. "What the hell?"   
  
"A little something I borrowed from Leena." she grinned settling her self astride his hips.   
  
"Kagome!" He started trying to pull out of whatever had him. His passion turning to anger.   
  
"Oh be quiet. You get to listen without running off." Her blue eyes flashed with her passions. "I want to tell you something. I've only been trying for the last week. And stop trying to pull those apart. Those handcuffs were blessed by an American Indian Shaman to hold the strength of a full demon, so they aren't breaking or coming loose." Absently she brushed a lock of hair behind her ear. "Now."   
  
"Kagome." he growled.   
  
"I said be quiet! I'm going to say this and you are going to be quiet, even if I have to use this." She leaned down and pulled a large roll of duck tape from under the bed and placed it on his chest. Deciding that this would be over sooner if he was quiet Inu Yasha bit back the comment he was about to say. "Good. Now, as I was trying to say. I'm sorry. I know I have no right to ask you to come back to me after everything I've put you through. Pushing you away. Being such a cold bitch. All I knew was my baby was dead. I forgot that you had lost too. I didn't know you felt everything with me. I thought no one cared the baby died. And then to find out I'd never be able to have another. I wished I was dead. What use would I be as your mate if I couldn't bear your pups." A tear slipped down her cheek. "I found myself trapped in a depression I couldn't escape. I pushed everyone away. I was horrible to you. I have no right to ask but would you... could you... still want me? I ...."   
  
"Can I speak now?" He asked gruffly holding back his own emotions. At her nod he continued, "I never stopped wanting you, or loving you. Now will you take these damn things off so I can make love to you properly?"   
  
A happy smile lit her face followed quickly by an evil grin. "Ya know I think I'm gonna leave those on for right now. Leena said being the aggressor is very satisfying. Think I'll find out if she's right." She said slipping off the hiori and throwing it from her. Leaning forward she captured his lips and began letting him see in his mind what she had planned.   



	11. Chapter 11

Eclipsed Hearts  
Chapter 11   
  
He followed the winding path. Even the serene beauty of the garden, which normally relaxed him, couldn't calm his thoughts. He had made Jaken approach every demon in Japan for information about her, but there were still so many holes. He had even approached the kitsune doctor who'd known her since her infancy. He knew little more than Jaken had been able to discover. So many pieces of her life were a mystery, every so often she would seem to drop off the planet for a decade or more, only to reappear at his brothers side. Who was she? Who was this woman who was his daughter? There were more questions than answers and each answer led to new questions. Where did she learn to fight like she did. There were some mentions in a few historical diaries to a silver haired death maiden, could that be her? Why did she always seem to be bristling at the civility imposed on her. She excelled at any thing she attempted. Looking back over her life he took pride in the few accomplishments he did know of. As he passed the high perimeter wall he looked up. She was calmly sitting there watching him, her bare feet kicking back and forth, the evening breeze blowing through her hair. She didn't move as he leapt up beside her. Just tilted her head up to watch him.   
  
"Why didn't you come to the door?" He asked. He noticed the boots, jacket and helmet beside her. He didn't know she rode a motorcycle.   
  
"I wasn't sure I wanted to see you yet." she shrugged. "Did you mean it?"   
  
He sat beside her. "Yes. I have no right to ask for your forgiveness but I do desire it."   
  
She turned to face him. For only the second time in her life she was next to him with no tension between them. She stared at him for a long time, searching his face for something. He wasn't sure what she was thinking or what she was looking for but he waited for her to find whatever it was her emerald eyes searched for. He'd lost too much of her life to risk loosing one moment. Finally she nodded turning to look at the garden she began to speak.   
  
"You must understand, Inu Yasha was, is and always will be, to me, my father. He was the one who held me as a small child and soothed away the nightmares. The one who protected me from those who have killed a hanyou child. The one who nursed all the small cuts and scrapes a child gets. He even taught me I wasn't useless, that anything I wanted I could have. No matter what I decide, that fact will never change. I have spent my entire life either terrified of you or despising you. In that same period you have ignored my existence. I have heard you deny you even have children. At one time that hurt and I thought it was because I was hanyou. Yet, I've seen you with Keiko. You treat her as a beloved daughter. Her every demand on your time is granted. There was once a time I wished for that too. But it has long past. Now I wonder if your change of heart towards me is only because I challenged you and won." Her gaze met his accusingly.   
  
Each word had been a knife through his heart. A knife he knew was well deserved. His jealousy of Inu Yasha grew and then vanished. He was the one who had caused her to feel this way. He knew that he had no right to expect her to feel any different towards him. Moments passed before he realized that she was waiting for an answer. He swallowed hard, this was Rin's child if ever any doubt had been his mind, he could never deny her clarity of insight. "To a degree yes." She deserved the truth, if he ever hoped to salvage any kind of relationship with her. "It forced me to realize that I was wrong. Wrong in blaming you for your mother's death. Wrong for leaving you to die. Wrong for causing you to have any doubts as to your worth." He watched as the wind blew a stray hair into her face, not thinking he reached to brush it away, her flinch stopped his hand. "Gomen, Leena. Perhaps your mother was right and I am just a stupid old dog." Once again they fell into silence   
  
They sat watching as the full moon rose above the distant tree line. "May I visit her grave?" she asked finally breaking the silence. "I mean really visit her, not just stolen moments. You would allow me to guard her on her death day?"   
  
"Hai Leena, Hai. You may visit anytime, she is your mother. Yet another thing I was wrong to do." He watched as she bowed her head, his keen nose picking up the scent of her tears. For a moment she sat there, then pushing herself off she landed lightly in the garden, her steps taking her towards the grave surrounded by cherry trees. He followed silently, giving her the time she needed. He watched as she bent removing the few twigs and old blossoms that had fallen. She inspected the site carefully repairing the damage she could, removing any debris that littered the ground. Apparently satisfied she knelt and rested her cheek on the stone allowing her tears to fall unchecked. Finally she turned and faced him.   
  
"You asked me could I forgive you. At one time the answer would have been no." She allowed her words to sink in before continuing. "But, I've grown up a bit. I've learned the world isn't full of black and white. Learned that mistakes are often too easily made when tragedy strikes. Now, I can forgive you." He watched as a smile, a real smile, so like Rin's spread across her face. "So what would I call you? It is much to late for you to be father, or daddy. And though I will never call him those aloud, they are Uncle Inu's."   
  
"You may call me what your grandsire called me as a pup." He offered gently. Her eyebrows raised waiting. "Sessho"   
  
"Sessho." She spoke the name, then wrinkled her nose. "No, it doesn't fit you. Sir. I shall just call you Sir. It is close enough to Sire."   
  



	12. Chapter 12

Eclipsed Hearts  
Chapter 12   
  
For the first time in his life Inu Yasha pulled the covers over his head trying to sink back into sleep. Waking would end one of the most perfect nights of his life. She still wanted him. That such a simple phrase could thrill him so amazed him. He lay still fearing it was a dream, praying it was reality. With a groan he realized he wouldn't be able to sleep, for too long his day had started at dawn, and now the habits of a lifetime refused to comply with his selfish wish. Pulling the covers down he laced his fingers together and placed them behind his head. Dream or reality only the events of the day would prove. 'However,' he thought 'I did wake up in the bedroom and not a tree branch.' A muffled sound caused his ears to twitch, he sat up trying to pinpoint the sound and saw her. Kagome was sitting on the floor, her arms wrapped around her knees, crying. The one thing he never could stand. He would endure anything rather than the pain her tears caused him. Rising he dressed and walked to her. "Please don't cry." She looked up at him and smiled weakly through her tears. "I'll do anything you want, love, just don't cry."   
  
"You never could stand it when I cry." She mumbled. "There is just so much that I should tell you. Things I didn't get a chance to say last night."   
  
He knelt in front of her and held her blue eyes with his own. "I only need to know two things. Do you regret last night?" He hoped his fear didn't show in either his voice or eyes. She blushed a lovely shade of pink and shook her head no. "Second, well actually there isn't a second thing." He grinned at her. Holding his hand out to her he waited for her hand to take his.   
  
"There are still a lot of things you need to know." She tried again. How was she going to tell him? He always thought her so innocent and, she admitted to herself, she was. If not for the conversation with Leena the previous morning she would never have had the courage to seduce him last night. "I haven't been completely honest with you." She flinched at the hurt expression in his eyes her admission caused. "I cursed Hojo. I was furious, he had tried to kill you and I asked Sesshomaru to keep the curse active. It requires him to visit the asylum once a month on the new moon. I never told you. I had promised he would pay but not by your hand. So he pays everyday for the rest of his life. That day you appeared at the park, I was going to tell him yes. I didn't think I'd ever see you again, and then you were there and....."   
  
He laid a finger over her lips stopping the confession. "You were protecting your mate. Hojo threatened me and you took revenge. That I understand, and my demon soul rejoices in his curse, and that my mate placed it on him. I suspected that you were going to accept that day. I had followed you for weeks trying to gather my courage. That and the report I'd received that morning from Jakken, I knew I had to make my presence known. That was six no seven years ago now. You are mine. Mine forever. Mine do you understand, Kagome?" While he had been speaking the hand that had silenced her had moved slowly to cup her neck. He pulled her towards him . "I walked away this time, but I will never do that again. I tried to do the human thing and walk away, but my demon heart and soul tore at me. I am who and what I am. A hanyou. Just as I can never forget my human half, I can also never forget my demon half. You are mine." His lips crashed onto her, claiming her as his now and forever.   
  
She knew this was his demon side, claiming what was his and she responded letting him know she understood. That she accepted the domination of her mate without being subservient. All too soon the outside word demanded there attention as two small voices called from the other side of the door. Separating their eyes burned into each other promising to continue. Gasping for breath they stood, and dressed. As always when they were here he in his fire rat kimono with Tetsaiga at his hip. She pulled a pair of well worn jeans and tee shirt from the dresser. Moments later they entered the main room to two small children that had somehow managed to destroy not only the den but the kitchen in the attempt to fix breakfast. "We made breakfast Mommy and Daddy." They announced pleased with themselves.   
  
"We can tell." Kagome laughed at the mess. She remembered a similar mess she and Souta had made once. "I guess we should sit down and eat this wonderful feast." She paraphrased her mother. Holding her mates hand they walked to the table and took their traditional places at head and foot their children on either side. The eggs were over cooked, the bacon was burnt, the tea cold and yet it was the best meal Kagome or Inu Yasha had enjoyed in months.   
  
  
  



	13. Chapter 13

Eclipsed Hearts  
Chapter 13   
  
Inu Yasha and Sesshomaru swords drawn stood back to back, then they saw it the silver and green blur moving towards Sesshomaru. At the last instant the blur slipped around his left side and rose behind the hilt of Inu Yasha's sword. The figure never stopped moving as the sword scrapped up his right side from knee to cheek and back in the air to land only to leap instantly into motion once again.   
  
Inu Yasha walked away from the fight, he was dead, at least according to the rules of this match. He never thought Leena could get past both of them so easily. Seeing Souta he jogged over. "How ya doin' kid?" Noticing the stricken expression on Souta's face he quickly asked, "What's wrong?"   
  
"Inu Yasha stop them! Please, make them stop now."   
  
"Kid, he won't hurt her."   
  
"She's pregnant!"   
  
Inu Yasha's normally tan face lost all color momentarily. He needed no further explanation he began running back towards the match picking up speed as he went. She wasn't expecting him to reenter the battle and didn't notice him until his fist crashed into her blade sending it flying, his arms wrapped around her holding her tight as he rolled in the air and taking the brunt of the landing on his shoulders, his body protecting her. When they finally stopped moving he pulled her to her feet. "What in the seven hells do you think you were doing?"   
  
"Huh?"   
  
"Don't you huh me, Leena. You knew damn good and well that neither of us," he indicated Sesshomaru who was picking up swords and scabbards, "would have agreed to this sparring match if we knew."   
  
"Knew what?" Sesshoumaru asked looking from his furious brother to his embarrassed daughter.   
  
"How did you find out?" She asked not trying to deny anything.   
  
"Souta. He walked up on this little match and I'm quite sure damn near had a heart attack. Now you still haven't answered me. What did you think you were doing?"   
  
"Souta?" She blanched. Then shrugged and continued "Having fun."   
  
"Having fun? HAVING FUN?!? If you were a hundred years younger I might consider giving you the punishment you deserve. Pregnant or not."   
  
"Pregnant?" Sesshomaru understood now. He went from elated to terrified to furious. "You risked yourself and your unborn child to have fun?"   
  
"What danger? I train harder than this alone and Souta knows it. I went and saw Shippo yesterday. He made me go through my entire workout and he said that for now that was fine. I wouldn't put my children in danger. I'm not stupid. But by the same token I'm not going to be a shrinking violet just because I happen to be pregnant. I appreciate the concern, really, but I'm a grown woman." She snatched her sword angrily out of Sesshomaru's hand trying to storm off only to find a pair of golden eyes staring at her.   
  
"Oh no young lady, you aren't using that tactic to get out of this. You were wrong and you know it." Inu Yasha had fallen for this before, but not this time. "If what you say was true, Souta wouldn't have begged me to stop the fight. If what you say was true, you wouldn't have masked your scent. If what you say was true, you wouldn't be storming off right now. So lets try this again, shall we? You are the one who decided to keep your little secrets. I know there are huge blocks of your life you won't talk about, and I've allowed you to keep them. However there was no reason for you to keep this one. So what was going through that mind of yours?" His eyes held hers demanding an answer. He had a feeling he knew what the answer was but she had to admit it to herself.   
  
Sesshomaru watched silently. He knew, stepping next to Inu Yasha he cleared his throat causing them both to look at him. "You are afraid, aren't you?" She opened her mouth to deny it but couldn't and nodded. Sesshomaru stepped forward and gathered his daughter into him awkwardly.   
  
A smile tugged at Inu Yasha's lips as he watched Sesshomaru begin to act like a father. Slowly he backed away, he'd waited a long time for this, leaving the two to rejoice and comfort each other.   
  
-------------------   
  
There was going to be more but... I changed my mind. 


End file.
